


Untitled

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound





	Untitled

It’s a sunny Monday, and Sam is shuffling through the maze of halls, looking at his schedule and trying to find his class. He has yet to purchase a bag for his books, so he’s carrying his large pile of pre-law and accounting textbooks in his arms.

He’s lost, and he knows it too, but he refuses to admit it. That is until, he runs into-literally-, the prettiest girl he’s ever seen. She’s all long blonde hair, blue eyes that latch onto his at every chance, and it scares him.

They talk, after that, and then the talking turns into studying, which slowly turns into dating, and then a shared apartment. Everything goes amazing, until those words come. “Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”


End file.
